


Meme Love

by JoshOrnelasLover



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Home of sexuals, M/M, Memes, Other, dat boi, rvb crunch time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshOrnelasLover/pseuds/JoshOrnelasLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its RvB crunch time and Miles just wants to relax with some meme content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Kerry got any new memes?” Miles asked. 

“Of course I do my sweetums.” Kerry batted his lashes at the lanky lesbian looking man. Him and Miles were boyfriends (a/n: they r gay get over it homophobes!!11!!1). 

“I don’t understand memes.” Josh turned to the couple. 

“What the fuck Josh.” Miles and Kerry said in unison. “What’s not to understand about memes?”

“Idk like the frog one. Dat boi. I don’t understand how it’s a meme it’s a frog on a unicycle.” He shrugged his muscular shoulders. 

“Are you telling me you’ve never heard the song?” Miles stared at him. 

“What song?” Josh raised his eyebrow.

“Oh shit waddup.” Jordan entered the room memeing.

“Here come dat boiiii” Kerry dabbed and accidentally hit Miles in the face. “Oh baby im so sorry!” 

Miles laughed and pawed at Kerrys face lovingly. “It’s okay I still glomp you.” Miles gushed. Josh wrinkled his nose at the sight.

“You guys are literally my twitch chat.”

“You have a twitch chat?” Kerry tilted his head.

“You have fans?” Miles added. Josh pouted and turned back to his work.

“I gotta play the dank meme song for you baby!” Kerry opened youtube and played the dat boi song. He turned it up so the whole rvb environment was forced to listen to oh shit whaddup. 

Josh covered his ears and banged on his desk while Kerry, Miles, and Jordan happily memed together. (a/n: I forgot to mention but they are all boyfriends together! fuk off christians!)

“God please stop this!” Josh cried as a single tear slid down his face. He couldn’t block the feelings he was getting though. He loved Miles and Kerry so much. He also really liked Jordan... In the rush of crunch adrenaline he blurted out the secret he had been keeping for a long time.

“Guys...guys!!!” The music stopped as all 3 eyes looked a him. “I love you. All of you. Im sorry.” He dropped his head onto his desk. 

“Awww we love you too Josh you’re really nice.”

“No like I like u guys.” He Mumbled. “I have a crush on y’all.” The other 3 aww’d and showed their love and glomped on the black man.


	2. Things Get Spicy

It had been a week since Jordan, Kerry, and Miles had accepted the black man into their   
relationship. Everything had been going well but they kept it on the down low. Texas was not an   
inviting place for homosexuals, even in their own office. The RvB department, as well as the rest   
of animation, was celebrating the end of crunch time, and the completion of the next season of   
RvB by going out and playing Pokemon. Josh and Kerry however stayed inside. They sat on the   
couch with Kerry in Josh’s lap, his hands running through Kerry’s hair.

“Hey kerbear.” Josh turned to face the pudgy man.

“Yeah Joshypoo?” Kerry moves to face him as well.

“I love you.” Josh pecked him on the chubby cheek. 

“I love you too!” Kerry smiles brightly, kissing him quickly on the lips before resuming   
the position they were in before. Josh continued to play with his small boyfriend’s hair and   
hummed a Blood On The Dance Floor song. 

“Hey Kerry, I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep.” Josh said jokingly to the   
small man. Kerry blushed a dark red, not understanding the reference.

“W-what?” He stuttered, eyes wide in confusion.

“You know, Blood on The Dance Floor? I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your   
sweet? No?” Josh smiles, trying to hold back a laugh at the surprised face Kerry makes.

“Joshua, that is disgusting!” Kerry pulled away from him quickly. 

“Kerry it’s just a joke. But I mean… if you wanna..” Josh wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Josh! We’ve been dating for a week! You nasty gremlin!” He stood up off of the couch and glared at the black man. 

“C’mon kerbear, you know I haven’t gotten any since RTX this year.” 

“That’s not my fault. I don’t wanna do anything without the others…” Josh stood up and put his arms on the small man’s hips. He brought his face down to Kerry’s.

“Babyyyy..” He whined. “I can make you feel so goooood..” He rolled his hips in rotation.   
Kerry sighs, tapping his foot. “Okay, but it has to be quick.”

Josh smiles, and kisses Kerry. The kiss is passionate, and hard. Thanks to their height difference, Josh can easily pick up the smaller man and place him on his desk, positioning himself between Kerry’s legs. Josh pulls the shorter man’s shirt off, kissing his pudgy neck lightly.

Josh leans up, looming over the shirtless man.

“Oh daddy.” Kerry blushes.

“That’s a nice change from being called a fucking tyrant.” Josh smiles, leaning back down and giving Kerry a hungry kiss. “But it’s still gross.” He said as he pulled away.

“Oh come on daddy you know you like it.” 

“Oh shush.” Josh unbuckles Kerry’s belt, sliding it off with his pants. He kisses down the chubby man’s stomach, his hands resting on his hips. Kerry blushes heavily. He slips his thumbs under the waistband of his meundies. He pulls them down exposing Kerry’s girthy member. 

“Baby you look so hot like this.” The image of Kerry sprawled on his desk naked with his face flushed and panting was like a michelangelo to Josh.   
“Daddy please… I need this.” He whined.

“Shh I know what I'm doing.” He unzipped his own pants and quickly pushed them down. He stroked his brown tic tac shaped dick. He groaned lowly at the sensation. Something on Josh’s computer distracted him, causing him to look up. Someone named pumkin, a name he didn’t recognize, posted a highres version of the damn goofy time picture in his discord. Kerry looks at him in confusion, and sighs when he notices Josh doesn’t seem to be in the mood anymore.


	3. Enobby D'arkness Dementia Raven Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just accept it

After a whole month (longer than my last relationship) the guys had gotten into the groove of things. Every weekend they slept over at one of their houses in a rotation. Weekend 1: Josh, weekend 2: Kerry, weekend 3: Jordan, and weekend 4: Miles. They would get drunk and maybe a few handies would happen.They had only had sex once all together at Miles’s house. It went bad and they didn’t talk about it for awhile. In fact it went so bad that Josh almost broke away from the group having blamed himself for how awful the night went. He was the new one in the group, he didn’t belong, he didn’t deserve to be there. If Josh hadn’t been there then it wouldn’t have been so difficult, if he hadn’t been so needy he would have been fine. 

Josh had made last minute plans to visit his dogs the weekend they guys were supposed to come over. The next week he decided not to show up to Kerry’s and ignored the texts they sent. They stopped coming after half an hour anyway. They didn’t care about him. He was stupid and he shouldn’t have forced himself into their relationship. God did Josh hate himself. 

The following Monday he tried to ignore Miles and Kerry. It was so hard when they were right next to him. Avoiding Jordan was easy because he wasn’t a machinamator. But when lunch time rolled around Kerry came up to his desk. 

“Josh you know you can’t avoid us forever.” Kerry leaned on the chair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josh grumbled and tried to push the chair back but Kerry kept it there.

“Dude you’ve been ignoring our texts for like 2 weeks and you won’t talk to any of us. Whats wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, everything is fine, peachy fucking keen.” Josh pushed back harder and made Kerry stumble. 

“Josh seriously what’s wrong?” Kerry asked after he rebalanced himself. 

“I told you everything is fine. Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone?” Josh quickly left the RvB environment. He just wanted to go outside and take a break. Kerry followed him outside in hot pursuit. 

“Hey! Why are you being so emo I thought it was 2016. I’m your fucking boyfriend and you won’t talk to me. What the hell?” Kerry grabbed Josh by the collar effectively choking the man. 

“Would you stop that?” Josh pulled back from the front of the collar. 

“Just tell me why you won’t talk to us we’re fucking worried about you, you cock sucker!” 

“First of all, you’re one to talk. Second, I ruined the night at Miles’s house okay? I ruined it. I didn’t know Jordan used to be a junkie and I upset him and I upset all of you guys because I’m stupid. Im literally the stupidest fucking person. I ruin everything good that happens to me. That’s what’s wrong Kerry okay? Can I go to my car now?” Kerry released his shirt collar and stood there replaying what Josh had said.

He then texted the others about what Josh had said. They were concerned obviously, the boy was fucking emo. He went back into the building and ate his lunch at his desk, all alone and emo. Of course their weekend at Miles’s hadn’t gone well but they weren’t mad at him. He didn’t know about Jordan’s tragic backstory™ and they really should have told him. All it took was 1 joke for Jordan to become a sniveling mess in Kerry’s arms. 

Josh just wanted to get food. He felt awful. He was worrying his boyfriends because he couldn’t stop being a self-loathing emo fucking mess. This was all his fault and he just wanted a goddamn sandwich but the lady in the next lane cut him off and he groaned loudly and he was not having the best time. He felt like Ebony D’arkness Dementia Raven Way. Maybe he should just slit his wrists. That’d be stupid he’d just upset his boyfriends again. He had so many stupid ideas god someone should punch him. He thought about wearing a black corset with matching lace too so everyone could know all the angst that he kept inside of him. Instead he opted to park in front of the sub shop and get some food for his edgelord ass.

When Josh had gotten back to the office he checked his phone and saw a plethora of messages from Miles and Jordan. He just wanted to finish work. They contained the same message saying how it wasn’t Josh’s fault that he hadn’t known. He ignored them and scanned his keycard. When he had walked to his desk he noticed the lack of Kerry and Miles. Kyle was at his desk dicking around with Sarge’s character but other than that it was quiet. He quickly went back to work on the Game Grumps episode of RvB and ate his sandwich. 

It had been 20 minutes and still no sign of the others. They must’ve been doing something Rwby he thought. That was, of course, until he was suddenly pulled back and out of his chair. He was pushed onto the ground and his sandwich went with him. 

“What the fuck?” He looked up and saw his 3 boyfriends standing over him. They glomped him and Josh wanted to kill himself just a little less.


	4. Leave me be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to see my family again

Soon the weekend rolled around again this time it was Jordans turn to host their weekly orgy/date/sleepover thing. He was worried about Josh. He said he was going to show up but who knows if he meant it. 

Jordan started really worrying when Kerry and Miles had already shown up but Josh was nowhere to be seen. He texted him but he didn’t get a response. He didn’t want to worry the others so he didn’t mention it. 

“Hey did Josh say when he was coming?” Miles asked. Fuck. Jordan quickly came up with a lie.

“He said he’d be here as soon as he could. He’s probably just a little tied up.”(he was gonna be tied up ;) ) Jordan went into the kitchen and grabbed a 2 liter from the fridge. It was just coke nothin special. 

After 30 minutes with no response Jordan tried calling Josh and much to his surprise, he answered.

“Dude where the fuck are you?” Jordan whispered harshly into the phone.

“Jordan relaxxxx it’s gonna be great. I’m heading over right now Ill see you in 10 minutes.” Josh hung up. Josh didn’t live 10 minutes from Jordans house he lived like 40 minutes away. Where the hell was he?

10 minutes later on the dot Josh arrived.

“Aw shit boizzzzzzzz I got some good stuff for tonight” Josh said from the door way. Miles and Kerry stood up and went to the doorway to greet the man while Jordan was off somewhere else, probably shaving his pubes. They were really bushy… “Im gonna need you guy’s help. I have some stuff I need to unload from the car.

Miles and Kerry didn’t question it when he pulled out what seemed to be a really long ski and handed it to Kerry. He had several bags and boxes in his car that him and Miles moved into the house. When everything was in the living room Jordan had finally walked out.

“Okay what the fuck? Are you planning on moving in?” He looked at all the shit incredulously.  
“Nah man. I got a little extra strem money and decided to treat y’all tonight.” He opened the box right in front of him and pulled out 2 24’s of beer and a bottle of smirnoff. He kept unboxing the items and pulled out a multitude of alcohol and erotic sex toys. He grabbed the bags and brought them into the kitchen, they were obviously snack foods. 

What had fazed the other 3 men the most was how giddy Josh was. He had pulled out a double ended dildo and that didn’t even faze them as much. Josh was never this happy. Josh was angry and loud and energetic but he was never not like this. He was….giddy. He was laughing and having a fun time. By himself. 

“Is Josh sick? Can someone take his temperature?” Jordan whispered to the others. 

“I dont know but I don’t like this.” Miles looked the worriedest. He was a worrier.

Josh came out of the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face and a red solo cup in his hand. This wasn’t normal. This wasn’t okay.

“Josh honey,” Kerry started. “Are you okay?” He put a hand on Josh’s shoulder.

“Yeah I’m fine what do you mean?” Josh took a sip from his cup.

“You’re so...giddy. What happened?”

“I’m always giddy. But…. if you really must know, I have a special surpriseeeeeee…………”

“What the double ended dildo wasnt already a surprise?” Miles asked sarcastically.

“No I got something even better. Hey Kerry where’s the thing had you bring in?” Kerry pointed to the corner of the living room. Josh proceeded over there and put his cup down on the way. He grabbed the metal contraption and spread it open.

“JOSH WHAT THE FUCK!” Miles screamed loudly. 

“What?” He asked innocently. 

“Jesus fucking christ. No.”  
“What is that Miles?” Kerry asked. Jordan too didn’t know what was in front of him.

“It’s a fucking saint andrews cross.”

“What?”

“You tie someones hands and feet to it. Then you like torture them or what have you.”

“I have a power drill and am willing to secure it to the wall” Said Josh.

“You are not putting any fucking holes into my wall Ornelas.” Jordan said. Josh pouted and left it standing there.

“Alright but it’s there if y’all change your mind.”

They drank and had a good time eating chips and ass and pretzels and cum and chips. Did I already say chips? Sorry. 

Anyway yes they had a fun time being themselves and they used that double ended dildo. Josh’s tic tac had never been harder. They never did use that saint andrews cross. How unfortunate. Rip.


End file.
